


Fumes in Our Lungs, Blood on our Knuckles

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t help that he didn’t trust the man either though, there was something about the buster, about just Brian in general driving or not, that set his teeth on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumes in Our Lungs, Blood on our Knuckles

Vince glared at the city lights below him, a Corona clasped loosely in his hands, laying on the back of the beat up Neon he’d managed to buy over their past few months on the run. His arm and the scar from the gunshot wound throbbed in time with his pulse, still tender after _months_ of healing and taking it easy. And the reminders _burned_. It seared through him, his pride, that the Buster, the fuckin’ _cop_ , was the one to save his ass, to get him free and clear from the cops before they got to him. He’d had a precious few hours in the hospital where they didn’t know who he was and whom he was connected too and then, still high on the good stuff, the buster broke him out without even tipping off the security.

Even if the Buster had saved his ass he had still _lied to them_ , lied to their _fuckin' faces_ , denying having anything to do with the cops. And the worst of it was, was that they had all fallen for it. And it still pissed him off that Dom had chosen the Buster’s side even when he’d told the man his suspicions.

But he also saw the signs—Dom was fuckin’ crushin’ on the Buster.

He’d known the man since the third grade, learned the way of the engine and how it fuckin' tasted ingrained into him by Dom's Dad for fuck's sake, been side by side since. Had seen him hook up and leave members of both sexes, being wanted for his broad shoulders and talent behind the wheel and in bed, seen the way he'd avoided most male partners after Lompoc. Vince had probably known before Dom and Letty that they weren’t gunna last much longer, but he never figured on the breakin’ point being a blond _narc_.

It didn’t help that he didn’t trust the man either though, there was something about the buster, about just _Brian_ in general driving or not, that set his teeth on edge. There was an instability there, in those blue eyes which caught and held Dom’s attention so strongly, one that was hidden fairly well, actually. The only reason Vince knew that he could see it was because of his own volatile, unstable nature.

Of course, Vince had long known about his problems, it came from having, what did they call it? ADHD? No that was what Jessie had, ha had the other one, ADD, or something like that, and dyslexia. Neither were exactly common or easily adaptable conditions when they’d all been in school and he’d often been terrorized for it and it’d shaped him into the guy he was to day. Aggressive, though he often tried to think of himself as protective, and often ill-tempered. Like a pit bull with a stranger in their territory, wary and willing to bite before being bitten to protect what was his.

But the Buster . . . he was one of those Passive guys, the ones who let shit slide until you hit the wrong topic or they just can’t take it anymore and then when you least expect it you have a _maniac_ on your hands with no control and the uncertainty of whether you’re gunna come outta this alive or not. He lets glimpses of it out, just enough to show everyone else that he does react, but everything else is tucked neatly away behind that frozen layer of ice, hidden and somehow boiling behind there without cracking it. It was terrifying having that rawness, that unpredictability near his family, his home.

He really didn’t know if he’d be able to ever really trust him, cause with the way Mia and Jessie were goin’ on about it, they were gunna drag the Buster here, gunna drag him home according to Mia, though she’d also been saying something about adding another convict to the family and the confused look on everyone faces but hers just made him more confused. From the sounds of it though it sounds like the person is part of the Buster’s family, someone who is as close to him as he was to Dom, but if that were true why was Vince getting that feeling they were unknowingly letting a serial killer and his accomplice in their home just to be slaughtered when they least expect it?


End file.
